the children of the shadows
by wildflower woods
Summary: Hi I'm Charlotte, until recently I lived a life on the run with my gang Jaz, Hector & Shadow, until one day we got caught & our lives turned upside down Again! this what happened, the story of how we got to Auradon, the things that happened to us & of course, the story of the biggest adventure of our lives, so far. (this includes some of the characters from the movie & several ocs)
1. The Runners

**Third person POV**

I entered the room slowly, Charlotte De Vil looked at me from a seat by the fireplace. I walked over "please Charlotte, you promised to tell me a story" she smiled "the story I am going to tell you is the story of my life. A story of love and hate. A story of peace and war. But most importantly a story of friendship and freedom. This is my story"

I sat down, this was going to be good

 **Charlotte POV**

when I looked back it was amazing really how quickly things had gotten out of hand, and how quickly my life had turned upside down _again_.

The day had started like any other day, I had woken up before the others for once, getting dressed and waking them up before racing out the room, to go steal some food. The four of us ran around stealing whatever we could get our hands on before returning to our base, an old abandoned warehouse on the edge of the forbidden zone, just past hell hall. I looked round at my group who were all stuffing their faces with food. They were all like me, all people who had run away from their parents.

There was Jaz Hook, Daughter of Captain J. Hook, who was my room-mate and strangely enough she got sea sick, sat next to her one either side was Shadow, son of the Big Bad Wolf and Hector son of Hades, then there was me. Charlotte, Charlotte De Vil, the one and only daughter of Cruella De Vil. I was about to start eating before I froze, something, **someone** was in our base, I signalled to my group and we all jumped to our feet ready to bolt, we all saw the shadows dancing across the walls, the silhouettes of our parents. They had found us!

"come on this is the last lot!" I heard my mother snapping

"well they're gonna be the hardest" someone replied.

We watched as the line of shadows went on, I saw many of Hooks pirate crew, several other villains and some of Maleficent's henchmen! 'The last lot?' I looked at my group. Come to think of it I hadn't seen any children on the island this morning which had been very strange. Just before the adults saw us we scattered, but it made no difference, things went wrong straight away.

I was half expecting that to happen, after all they had come looking for us, they had come prepared, I climbed on an old piece of machinery and I watched helplessly as Jaz got cornered by her fathers pirate crew, I saw Shadow run into his farther and I turned around to see Hades grab Hectors arm. "why Charlotte my pet" I froze. I knew that voice, mother was right behind me.

This was not supposed to happen, we were the runners hardly ever seen, rarely heard and never caught. But the last part wasn't true we were well and truly trapped.

I looked down to see mother on the floor, staring at something behind me, I turned round to see one of Maleficent's henchmen behind me. I tried to dodge but he pushed me off into the waiting arms of two others, I continued to struggle until one of them sprayed something in my face and everything went black, the last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness was my mother clapping her hands and saying

"well that's the last one!"


	2. Character Personalities And Description

Okay so for all of you who are interested personalities and descriptions for my OC's

 **Charlotte De Vil:** she wears a black hoodie, black leggings and black trainers, underneath the hoodie she has a red top with the black and white bone symbol on the back. her pale face is covered in freckles and her eyes are blue. she has a slim and agile body and is very fast. Her hair is a pale white/silver colour with black streaks in it which is often pulled back into a short ponytail. She is wild, brave, headstrong, rebellious, troublesome and stubborn. she has a fiery temper, isn't scared easily and doesn't trust easily but she will never leave a friend behind and if you earn her trust will stick by you no matter what. She hates talking about her past and if pushed to far can sometimes get very aggressive and sometimes violent, so don't make her mad.

 **Hector:** he wears black leggings and a deep blue long sleeved top. he has short blue/black hair. quiet boy who rarely speaks, generally when he does his voice is barely more than a whisper. he is a bit of loner and does not trust people but he is kind to those who he cares for, otherwise it's so what or a shrug. he prefers to stay with what he knows and rarely takes any sort of risk, he thinks about the bigger picture much more than the smaller one.

 **Jaz Hook:** she wears a red coat with a black top underneath, black leggings and red knee high boots. her red coat has an image of a hook on the back. She has long black hair which flows freely down her back and she has bright blue eyes. Jaz is the voice of reason when Charlotte loses her temper or comes up with wild plans and has a kind and gentle nature. she is very hard to annoy but once she is angry she is very hard to clam down

 **Morgan:** he has a deep blue hoodie, t-shirt and trousers with black trainers. he has black gloves and never smiles. he has jet black hair cropped colse to his head. he evil and ruthless. he will do anything to get what he wants and woe betide you if you get in his way. he has none of his cousins charm and prefers to dominate through fear.

 **Samantha:** she wears a long black and a sleeveless crop top showing her flat stomach, she has white hair like her mother as well as the necklace her mother trapped ariel's voice in. she has black gloves that cover her hands and forearms. she's very manipulative and has a talent of making great sense and making persuasive points when trying to strike a deal. deals are always to her advantage and she will not hesitate to hurt someone if they are in her way.

 **Shadow:** black fur coat and trousers, messy brown hair and brown eyes, he is loyal to his gang and is smart, curious and adventurous. a lone wolf before meeting the others and has a habit of disappearing for hours on end

for all those who are wondering, the runners were dark colours, so they can blend into the shadows and morgan and samantha were them 'cause most disney villains were dark colours.

 **I will try to be updating the story once a week, so an update every tuesday hopefully**


	3. Meet The De Vils

**Charlotte POV**

When I came around I was tied to a chair. I looked round to see Jaz, Hector and Shadow all in similar situations. Oh joy, Mother was in the room with us. I looked at her and rolled my eyes

"seriously?" I asked "you're that worried that we are gonna run again?"

Jaz started laughing at my comment, her black hair falling over her face, Hector and Shadow only grinned. Before I could start talking again Gaston entered the room. Jaz stopped laughing, the boys stopped grinning and I shut my mouth without saying anything. I started wriggling around trying to get my pocket knife out my sleeve. Seriously? They hadn't thought to get rid of our weapons.

"stop it!" Mother whispered clamping her hand down on my shoulder.

I stopped moving, the knife was in my hand. I flicked it open and started cutting the ropes binding me to the chair.

"Now I couldn't care less about any of you" Gaston glared at me and I froze momentarily "but the first lot failed to get us off the island, which means you lot are next, BUT" he smiled evilly "you are going with Samantha" he paused "daughter of Ursula and Morgan" he paused again "son of Morgana and this one" he gestured to Jaz "is staying here with me."

"no way" I glared straight back at him "either we all go, or none of us go and we walk out here and go back to what we were doing"

"oh shut up you little brat. woof"

I rolled my eyes "wrong De Vil" I smirked "you're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that to scare me"

Just then Captain Hook Opened the door

"you two" he pointed to Cruella and Gaston "meeting, out here now"

Cruella sighed stood up and walked out the room. Gaston glared at me once more before he too left the room. As the door shut behind them I finished cutting my bindings and jumped up

"how?" Jaz asked ma and I grinned holding up my knife

"those idiots forgot to disarm us, or disarm me at any rate"

"shoulda known"

I quickly cut the others bonds and we headed to the door

"you are aware that if our parents return we are gonna get split up right?" Jaz asked me

"yep. Which is exactly why if this fails we are gonna meet tonight"

Jaz looked at me "treehouse?"

I knew what she meant, the De Vil treehouse. we had often used it as a meeting place "treehouse" I confirmed

"well then" Shadow spoke "if this fails see you there" Hector just nodded, I wasn't worried he rarely spoke anyway.

I moved to open the door but before I could it slammed open to reveal our parents "Don't even think about it you little brat!" Mother glared at me before grabbing my wrist and yanking me after her. What was is with people glaring at me today?

 **Jaz POV**

I watched as Cruella Dragged Charlotte out of the room before sighing treehouse it was then. I sighed this was gonna be a very long day, though probably not as long as Charlottes. I watched as Shadow and Hector left with their fathers before I looked at mine.

I knew what was going to happen. We all knew what was going to happen. It would be the same thing for the others. After all, it had been going on for years. we walked back to the ship in silence, but I knew that as soon as I entered the ship it would all change. Father would shout at me and I would get locked up for a while, until I ran away again and it happened all over again.

But this time it didn't happen, this time all he did was shut me in my room. I looked around for a way out, the only exit was the door, I tried to turn the handle. Locked! I paced around the room a bit before sitting down on my bed and picking up a book, this was going to be a long night.

 **Charlotte POV**

As soon as I stepped into the house I froze. Oh gods, it had been years since I last set foot in here, 6 years to be exact. 6 years since I had run, 6 years since mother had declared me to be dead. 6 long years. So much had happened since that night, and without realising to I thought back to the time I had told Jaz about my life at home.

 _"growing up mother was always ordering us to do stuff, trying to scare us into doing what we were told but I didn't listen to her anywhere near as much as Carlos did,I guess even then I hated her and then after I ran mother was even meaner to Carlos, I guess she couldn't believe that I had had the nerve to run away and she" I paused "she... she told him I didn't exist, that he had made me up. but that was so long ago that over time he started to believe her and finally he forgot about me. but even before I ran away she prefered Carlos over me, she said I was a troublesome little brat who was to disobedient for her own good." Jaz had reacted in the way I had expected. open mouthed "Not even my dad is as mean as that!"_

I shook my head trying to get the memory out least others return. I did not need a repeat of some of them, but as quickly as the first memory came i was back in the past, this time it was the night I had left.

 _It had started out as an ordinary day with mother ordering us about, telling us to do all sorts of things she was to lazy to do herself. for weeks now I had been spending time away from home longer and longer every day and so I left after listening to her telling us to do stuff for about half an hour, but when I had gotten back that night mother had shouted at me for leaving. I couldn't take it anymore I shouted back at her, about how she was always using us and the fact that she was lazy, she tried scaring me, like she always scared Carlos but when that didn't work she had hit me, right across the face leaving a bright red mark. i couldn't take anymore after that, i ran out the house and i had never gone back._ until now.

i turned to look at mother to see her looking for something. i darted off to what had once been my bedroom before she could pull out a list of chores. i looked round the room before walking to the window. i looked out at the treehouse. instantly engulfed in another memory

 _i thought about the promise we had made, mother had gone to the spa that weekend and it was just the two of us and we had been sat in the treehouse after finishing our chores, "i wonder if there is a way of the island" I had asked before smiling at Carlos "I would love to get away from mother" I sighed "like that will ever happen, anyway we'd just get split up" I turned and looked Carlos in the eye "no matter what happens throughout our lives, no matter where we go I promise that I will always come back to you Carlos, I will always come back" he smiled "and I will always come back to you" I understood what he was saying, after all we only had each other, it was a comfort to know that he would be there for me, but a week after that I had left for good. He might always be there for me, but I was rarely there for him. I had always had my own problems to solve, my own trials to overcome, but I had helped where ever I could._ I looked round my room once more.

"I promised I'd be back Carlos, and here I am. I kept my promise, I came back" I whispered to the night sky "like I said, I will ALWAYS come back." i looked back out at the treehouse before falling asleep at the window.


	4. Off To Auradon!

**Charlotte POV**

I woke up to see sunlight streaming through the window. I had missed the meeting! I jumped up as Cruella slammed open the door.

"come on you little brat, there's work to be done!" "I'm not doing the chores you're two lazy to do. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, I'm NOT doing your work for you!" I told her "oh no, Charlotte my pet. There is someone here to see you" mother moved to one side and Samantha stepped into the room.

"Charlotte, sweetie" Samantha started, her voice dripping with fake sweetness "It's time to go to Aurdon. The limos here" i rolled my eyes as I walked out the room, "hey" I looked around "where's Carlos?" I asked "gone" was the reply I got. I sighed and walked out of the house Samantha right behind me.

I waved to Jaz as I saw her waiting outside the limo. "where are the boys?" I asked her Jaz just shrugged

"well" Samantha came up "whilst we wait for them we can sort out room arrangements" she stated taking control. I pulled a face at Jaz and from the look on hers I could tell we were thinking the same thing. Samantha was probably going to be doing this a lot. "alright, Jaz you can have your own room and Charlotte you and I can share." I just rolled my eyes "just roll with it Jaz" I didn't notice it but Samantha was smiling like she had just won a battle. The boys came walking up to us with Shadow's dad following them. I waved and got in the limo with Jaz right behind me.

 **Mal POV**

I walked through the corridors of Auradon prep with Evie. Ben had asked to see us Islanders today for some reason. we entered the room and Ben looked up at me.

"Ah Mal, Evie glad you're here" I smiled at my boyfriend before looking round the room, Jay and Carlos were already sat down.

"the next lot of Islanders will be here tomorrow" Ben started before Carlos interrupted. "and you want us to look after them right?" "it's that obvious what i was going to say?" "yep" Ben smiled

"yes well there's going to be 6 this year. Samantha, Daughter of Ursula. Morgan, Son of Morgana. Jazmin Hook, Daughter of Captain Hook. Shadow, Son of the Big Bad Wolf. Hector, Son of Hades and Charlotte, Daughter of... Odd. Her parents aren't listed." i thought back to our time on the island.

"I don't remember anyone called Charlotte on the island, i remember Samantha and Morgan. I also remember Jazmin, Hector and Shadow. Jazmin, Hector and Shadow were, if they're not still, a group who called themselves the runners because they all ran from their parents. i did occasionally see another girl with them, that could be this Charlotte" "still" Carlos started talking again "the name sounds familiar, but different like there's something missing"

"yeah well, when they come i would like you lot to look after them" Ben told us i looked around the room, "alright Ben we'll do it" I said, the others just nodded

 **Samantha POV**

I smiled. Charlotte had gone along with my suggestion, this would make my job even easier. I watched Charlotte, Jaz, Hector and Shadow climb in the limo. "hello cousin" I turned to see Morgan right behind me.

"everything going according to plan?" I nodded. we both knew what we had to do, as well as get the wand, we had been given the task to get **all** the children of the isle back here, every single one.

"good. this is the only chance we are going to get. If we fail the adults will have to wait another year for another chance" I nodded again. Morgan could be ruthless when he wanted something and I did not want to be in his way. I climbed in the limo and we set off.

 **Evie POVs**

I stood beside Mal as we waited for the limo to arrive. Mal was leaning on Ben's shoulder, Carlos was climbing a tree and Jay was late as usual. "whats up?" I turned to see Jay casually strolling up "about time Jay" Mal put her hands on her hips. "they'll be here any time now!"

"I see them!" Carlos shouted from up the tree as he climbed back down. I watched the limo pull up and the group started getting out.

FIrst out was a boy dressed completely in dark blue, he was closely followed by a girl in what looked like a black dress with the middle bit missing. I knew who they were of course, Morgan and Samantha, children of the sea witches.

Next came a small boy dressed in black fur, he had dark brown hair like the big bad wolf so I gathered that this was his his son Shadow.

After him came another boy, this time wearing deep blue and black clothes, Hector son of Hades i suppose

Following them was a girl with long black hair who was wearing a similar coat to Captain Hook. Jazmin Hook I presume.

The last one was a small girl dressed in black from head to toe, the hood on her hoodie was pulled up, covering her face but i could see out black and white hair coiling on her shoulder. This must be the mysterious Charlotte then.

I watched as Ben stepped forward and shook everyone's hand "it's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben"

 **Charlotte POV**

I was the last person out of the limo. As I climbed out I could feel someone staring at me, I ignored them looking around. I quickly saw Mal, Jay and Evie. Every one knew who they were. Mal was leaning on the shoulder of a boy who was wearing a crown, the king I suppose. I looked around some more and i spotted Carlos climbing down a tree. Jaz nudged me as she also spotted him. I turned back to the others as the boy wearing the crown started speaking. "it's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben" as I reached to shake his hand, my hood fell down revealing my face.

I watched as Jaz stepped forwards to introduce us. "hi I'm Jazmin but everyone calls me Jaz. This is Hector" she gestured to Hector "this is shadow" she gestured to Shadow "and I am Charlotte" i finished "so" Ben asked me "who's your parent?" I froze. Jaz gasped "it..it's none of your business!" I quickly said. I heard Jaz sigh in relief. She knew I hated talking about my past. "yes well" Mal continued "evie and I will show the girls to their dorms, Carlos and Jay can show the boys theirs" I nodded and looked at Jaz before following Mal and Evie.


	5. Why'd You Run?

**Charlotte POV**

we followed Mal and Evie down the corridors "so Charlotte" she asked "how did you meet the others?" "well I spent about a year and a half on my own before I met Jaz on the streets then we met up with the boys" "and" Jaz butted in "you completely lost it at shadow and tried to kill him" i shoved her "Hey!" she laughed "do you remember the day we met?" I grinned "of course how could I forget?" "the best day of my life" we didn't care that Samantha was listening, we told Mal and Evie about the day we met

"For me it had been an ordinary day. I had nicked some breakfast from the stalls before running off. _All those who saw me thought I was a ghost. It had been a year and a half since mother told everyone I was dead. The only good think she had ever done for me that. I had darted around keeping to the shadows before I had a weird feeling, like someone was watching me. I turned around to see a flash of red disappear behind a wall. i ran down that way to see a very scruffy girl. "were you following me?" I asked "so what if I was" she shot back. I could feel her eyeing the food in my hand "where did you get that?" she asked "I've barley eaten for six months" I stared at her "seriously?" I looked down at my hands before ripping the loaf of bread in half "here, catch" I tossed her half the bread "I'm Charlie" "thanks Charlie, I'm Jaz" she paused "or to use my full name Jazmin Hook, Daughter if Captain J. Hook" she grimaced and I laughed "I hate my full name as well. Charlotte I mean Charlotte! talk about old fashioned" I paused "but you can call me Charlie, or Lottie. My brother always called me Charlie" we both laughed and I felt a spark of friendship. "come on it will be easier getting food if we work together" Jaz nodded and we ran off._

 _We were a pair and that is what we would be for about seven months until we met the boys and we became the runners, for better of for worse our fate was_ sealed from that day. We were the runners. the villain kids that broke the villains rules. And I would never leave them behind. Never in a million years"

I looked at Jaz, we both knew that i had said something different that day _Hi, I'm Charlotte, Charlotte De Vil, Daughter of Cruella De Vil and Younger Sister of Carlos De Vil. But you can call me Charlie. Or Lottie I don't mind._ "well see you Charlie" I looked at Jaz, she was going off down the corridor" see you Jaz" I replied stepping into the dorm. She hadn't called me Charlie in years. our next big adventure was coming. Other wise she wouldn't be calling me Charlie.

 **Shadow POV**

I followed Jay and Carlos to the dorms half listening to what they were saying. "And you are gonna love the gaming system in the room" Carlos continued. "So" he turned to face me "why are you with the runners?"

"well" I shifted uncomfortably "it's a long story"

"oh look" Jay interrupted me "here's your dorm Morgan" Morgan seamed annoyed at the fact he couldn't hear my tale. I glanced over at Hector who was grinning. "bye Morgan" Hector said matter of factly.

I looked down at the ground "unlike the girls Hector and I ran together. We found it easier as a pair rather than being alone. The reason we ran was well... I ran because I didn't want to be the person they wanted me to be, I couldn't be the person they wanted me to be. It just wasn't in my nature" I paused as Hector told his side of the story, being unnaturally verbal "I was tired of being told I had to act a certain way because my dad is the god of the dead. The way i was expected to act just wasn't who I was" "about a week after I first decided to run I met Hector, I was surprised to find someone with the same idea as me. we got talking about it and for me that sealed the deal. one month after that, we had prepared everything and we left. we survived on our own for about a year after that before we met Jaz and Charlotte" I could still remember that day, the day the runners was formed

 _It had started off as an ordinary day or at least as ordinary as it gets when you live on the streets. Hector and I had just finished stealing our breakfast from some stalls when we saw a couple of shadows on the walls. Two girls doing exactly what we had just done. I watched as one girl grabbed some food before disappearing as the other one openly grabbed some food and vanished. I turned around to talk to Hector but he wasn't there. "Spying on us are you?" I turned back around to see the two girls from the food stall behind me. The one who had spoken was dressed head to tow in black and was half in, half out of the shadows. The other one was holding a knife at Hectors throat. "nice to see you Jaz" I nodded at her "shadow?" she asked lowering her knife "you ran?" I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes "well no" "wait Jaz you know him?" the other one asked "yes Charlie I do" "isn't Charlie a boys name?" I asked before i had finished my sentence she was right in front of me holding a knife at my throat "is it any of your business what I chose to be known as?" she hissed "Charlotte calm down" Jaz intervened "Shadow was not trying to offend you" Charlotte rolled her eyes "well it sounded like it" "who are you?" I asked "I am Charlotte, Charlotte De Vil" I looked at her "aren't you supposed to be dead?" "of course I'm not dead you moron, if I was dead I wouldn't be standing here right now would I?" "can you let my friend go?" I asked ignoring Charlotte "sure" Jaz replied "we should stick together, all four of us" "WHAT?" Charlotte practically shouted "hey Charlie calm down. it's been a whole lot easier since we joined up. Imagine how much easier it would be with four of us" "I guess your right" Charlotte reluctantly agreed "great. can you stop trying to kill me now" "fine" "anyway who are you?" Jaz was talking to Hector now "oh that's Hector" I told them "he doesn't really talk" "well we'd better get moving. You would not believe how many people we have annoyed" I grinned "oh yes i can" Hector and I followed the girls to an old abandoned warehouse "we've been working on this place for a while now. a virtual rabbit warren of passages and secret exits and_ _entrances" I looked around the place that would soon become my home. The next few months were spent learning my way around my new home and getting to know Charlotte. Jaz and I used to go to school together but Charlotte had never gone. we were the runners, though I didn't know Charlotte very well I could tell she felt the same way about the group I did. we might not always get along but we were together now as a group for better or for worse. we were the Runners._

I shock my head as the memory faded. "after we joined with the girls our lives could only get better. things were looking up, for the first time in our lives, no-one was judging us, telling us to be something we weren't or ordering us about. for the first time in our lives we could be ourselves." Carlos looked at me "how did you meet Jaz and Charlotte?" he asked "funnily enough they were mad at us for spying on them and Charlotte tried to kill me" I laughed "seriously that girl has a whole lot of secrets"


	6. The Dorms

**Charlotte POV**

I looked around the room I would be sharing with Samantha. It was mainly pink. "we definitely have to redecorate" I told Samantha "with you their Charlotte, with you there. PINK! this room is disgusting!" "yeah Mal reacted in the same way" I turned around to see Evie standing in the doorway.

"well first things first" I walked into the middle of the room looking around "unpack?" Evie asked "no! remove the awful pictures!" I quickly went round the room taking down all the pictures of princesses, stashing them in the wardrobe.

"now we unpack" Samantha just rolled her eyes "I swear if you do this a lot i'll tie you to the bed" I just laughed opening my bag shoving all the clothes higgledy piggeldy in the wardrobe on top of the pictures and everything else in the draws. I went back to my case pulling out the last thing in the bottom. It was a small black book with the crossed bone symbol of the De Vils on the front.

I flipped it open looking at the picture on the first page, a five year old me smiled out of the picture, sitting next to a six year old Carlos pulling a silly face. i flicked through the pages. the last one of me and Carlos had been taken the day before I ran away. those smiles didn't quite reach our eyes. The next picture in the book was me, Jaz. Hector and Shadow about a year after we became the runners. for the first time since I was five the smile in the picture reached my eyes.

"what's that?" Evie asked "just a book" she leaned over my shoulder looking at the picture. "cute" I quickly shut the book shoving it in a draw. "hey I get it" Evie said

"you're not supposed to do things lake that on the isle, but this is Auradon. That sort of thing is normal" I looked at her "some secrets are best kept but others are better told" I looked down at my now empty case.

"if you had a secret but you didn't want to tell someone for fear of hurting them, but you were scared that they would be hurt even more when they eventually found out. What would you do?" I asked her she looked me in the eye

"tell them the truth. no matter how much it hurts, they will be hurt even more if they have to find it out on their own" I smiled. I knew what I had to do "thanks. where's Jaz's dorm? I need to talk to her." I pulled the book back out of the draw and followed Evie down the corridor.

 **Samantha POV**

I cursed as Charlotte left the room. She had taken the book as well! I knew that she was talking about telling Carlos the truth but this would completely mess up our plan! I raced out of my dorm towards Morgans. we needed to start tonight!

 **Jaz POV**

I turned around as Charlotte entered my dorm. she was holding the book. "well dinner is in half an hour you two" Mal said "strait down the corridor down the stairs and turn left" I nodded as Mal and Evie left the room. I snatched the book out of Charlotte's hands

"HEY!" she protested. I ignored her and flipped the book open grinning at the photo on the page, unknown to me, the same one Charlotte had been looking at earlier.

An eight year old Charlotte, an eleven year old Shadow, a ten year old me and an eleven year old Hector. Strange Charlotte was the youngest but she was the leader.

"hey Jaz" I felt Charlotte's hand on my shoulder "I asked Evie and she thinks I should tell him. what do you think I should do?" I looked up at Charlotte "listen to me Charlie, it is your choice whether you tell or not. I would tell him. It has been six years, this secret has been kept too long. Now I am going to keep my promise. I wont tell but you should do"

"you're right. I tell them tomorrow. I... I need time to prepair. He's going to be mad that I didn't try to contact him for six years. I don't think I can do it"

"I'll tell him if you want" I told her gently "No. Then I would seem like a coward. I need to do this myself!" I grinned "come on then lets go find the boys"

 **Shadow POV**

I opened the door to the dorm and walked in. the walls were covered in pictures of princes. Hector just rolled his eyes and pulled them all down whilst i walked over to the tv. there were two stick thingys in front of it.

"what are these for?" I asked holding them up Carlos laughed. he looked so much like Charlotte I couldn't see how the others failed to see it. "these are for the game" He explained jumpin up on a pad thing in front of the tv and started playing the game.

"cool" Carlos jumped off and passed me the stick things. I jumped up on the pad and almost fell off trying to avoid virtual bullets.

"so" Jay started talking "the adults went to all the trouble of tracking down you and your friends for no reason." "well, first I want my watch back and second we have been sent to get the wand though we probably wont. we only accepted their offer to get the wand so we could get off the island"

"what about Morgan and Samantha?" Carlos asked "no idea. though they seam to know something we don't"

"one last question. who put up the biggest fight when you came here?" "oh that's easy! Charlotte" I grinned

"she defied everything they did to keep her in one place before finally just staying because she was bored" I laughed remembering Charlotte's constant determination to be as much of a pain as possible. "she was a constant pain and when they got really annoyed she acted all innocent. A reall genius, we would have been found years ago if not for her"

"who is she?" Carlos asked "A runner. Our leader. Our friend. Our saver. She's just Carlotte. The first time they tried to find us she showed just how far she is prepared to go for us. Just how much she is prepared to do. Trust me it's a lot"


	7. The Past

**Third Person POV**

 _It had started out as what was an ordinary day. The runners raced around the island stealing food and other things. as they ran they sang, to most people it was voices coming from nowhere. Shadow ran over the rooftops singing_

 _They say I'm trouble_  
 _They say I'm bad_  
 _I'm causing mischief_  
 _And that makes me glad_

 _Jaz then took up the song, racing through the market grabbing whatever she could and dashing off before they saw who she was_

 _A dirty no-good_  
 _Down to the bone_  
 _Your worst nightmare_  
 _Can't take me home_

 _Charlotte ran through the shadows towards hell hall singing softly as she saw her brother_

 _So I've got some mischief_  
 _In my blood_  
 _Can you blame me?_  
 _I never got no love_

 _Jaz heard Charlotte and Shadow as thier voices joined in harmony_

 _We ran from home_  
 _it was all we could_  
 _We feel so useless_  
 _Misunderstood_

 _Jaz ran down a road to meet up with Charlotte_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
 _Who's the wildest of them all?_  
 _Welcome to our wild world, wild world_

 _Jaz and Charlotte met up with Hector and SHadow who had taken the roof top way_

 _We're wild to the core, core_  
 _Wild to the core_  
 _We're wild to the core, core_  
 _Who could ask for more?_  
 _We're nothing like the kids next—like the kids next door_  
 _We're wild to the (core), We're wild to the (core)_  
 _We're wild to the core._

 _they split up then going their separate ways through the market place Shadow starting off again_

 _Call me a weirdo_  
 _Call me a freak_  
 _How can you say that?_  
 _I'm just... unique!_

 _Jaz raced through the market trying to beat Charlotte to the other side narrowly avoiding a group of pirates_

 _What, me? A traitor?_  
 _Ain't got your back?_  
 _Are we not pirates?_  
 _What's up with that?_

 _she jumped on a beam in time to see Charlotte send a tidal wave of spray paint cans through the market_

 _So I'm chaos_  
 _So what I ran?_  
 _I hurt your head?_  
 _I made you mad?_

 _Jaz grinned and the girls high fived meeting up with the boys and running back to their home_

 _The past is past_  
 _Forgive, forget_  
 _The truth is..._  
 _You ain't seen nothing yet!_

 _Charlotte and Jaz sung really loudly as the four went poast hell hall_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
 _Who's the wildest of them all?_  
 _Welcome to our wild world, wild world_

 _all four sang at the top of our voices as they neared home_

 _We're wild to the core, core_  
 _Wild to the core_  
 _We're wild to the core, core_  
 _Who could ask for more?_  
 _We're nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door_  
 _We're wild to the (core), We're wild to the (core)_  
 _We're wild to the core._

 _they all laughed as they raced into the warehouse "did you see the look on their faces when we ran past?" Shadow asked "I know right?" Charlotte laughed "four supposedly dead kids raiding the stores! so funny!" All four laughed_

 _Unknown to the four someone had followed them back. the person look around memorising the location before returning to their leader._

 _Charlotte clambered under some pieces of machinery, moving them about to make another escape route. "remind me why you are doing this again" Shadow complained "you can never have too many escape routes Shadow. you'll thank me for this one day" "not likely" Charlotte just sighed as she climbed back out "whatever" she told him climbing up a concrete block. She worked quickly creating various ways up before climbing up a ladder hanging down over the center of the_ _block. At the top of the ladder was a skylight._

 _She opened the skylight and climbed onto the roof, closing it behind herself. Charlotte ran across the roof before dropping down through another skylight. "Charlotte!" Jaz exclaimed "don't do that!" Charlotte grinned, she had dropped into the side room that served as Jaz's bedroom. "why?" she asked "did I scare you?" She grinned "go away Charlotte. I'm trying to finish my smoke bomb" Charlotte looked at the small egg shaped thing in Jaz's hands_

 _"what does it do?" "when you throw it lots of smoke comes out allowing us to run" "oh" Charlotte moved to the trapdoor in the corner. "does your escape slide still work?" she asked gesturing to the opening in the wall where an air vent once was. "yes thanks" "okay" Charlotte opened the trapdoor and disappeared down it._

 _She dropped down into what was once a workshop, the room now help supplies like food and drink and cloths as well as spare parts and bits and bobs for making things. Charlotte opened a door and stepped outside. She froze, there was someone outside the den, no-one should be here! Charlotte ran inside as fast as she could crashing into Hector "ADULTS!" she shouted. Hector jumped before racing off. Charlotte ran to find Jaz, she burst into her room "ADULTS!" Jaz jumped up "where?" "outside!" Jaz nodded and climbed up onto the roof with Charlotte right behind her "How did they find us Charlie?" "I don't know" the pair dropped through another skylight and ran through the escape route Charlotte had built that morning. The boys were waiting at the other end._

 _"why are they here?" Hector asked "I don't know. they've never been bothered before" Charlotte sighed "wait wasn't their something about a group of kids leaving for Auradon today?" Jaz asked "I think your right Jaz and wasn't one of them Carlos?" Charlotte looked up "yes that's right. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos left for Auradon prep today" she paused "but why go after us? And why now?" "we don't know Charlie and I suspect we never will." Jaz told her, as the adults rounded the corner "gotcha" Jaz screamed as a pirate grabbed her arm. Th next thing the four knew they were surrounded. Charlotte sighed climbing back up a piece of_ _machinery._

 _"you are seriously doing this now?" she asked pulling out a slingshot. Charlotte laughed as Shadow kicked some rocks up. She grabbed them and started firing. The first one hit the pirate holding Jaz between the eyes. Rocks number two and three were fired at the pirate holding shadow and rock number five hit the one holding Hector in the foot. The other three joined Charlotte and all four fired rocks at the pirates until they left. "well that was wierd" Charlotte concluded, heading back into the den. "you're right there" Jaz laughed as they all went in._

 **Authors Note**

 **I know this isn't much good I just wanted to highlight the bonds between the runners and show that the group stick together no matter what. Another thing to note is I will occasionally be sticking in things like this, chapters that foucus on the past of the four not the present. It's just to make some things in the story a bit clearer.**


	8. Dinner Disaster

**Charlotte POV**

Jaz and I walked down the hallway towards the canteen. We got many strange looks from the other students. One boy shouted at us "why don't you go back to where you came from weirdos?" Jaz put her hand on my shoulder "Charlie" she warned, I didn't listen. As the boy walked past I stuck my foot out and he fell over. People gasped "she tripped up Chad!" I just grinned and ran down the corridor with Jaz following me.

The boys were waiting for us in the canteen along with the other villain kids, Ben and another boy. Shadow was grinning at me, but Mal had her hands on her hips. "look Charlotte I know things are different on the island but this is Auradon. You can't just go tripping people up like that" I crossed my arms "One, he started it. Two, he called us weirdos. Three, he deserved it"

"still" Jay grinned "at least it was Chad she tripped up" Ben just groaned "now he's going to be out to get you" he stated. I looked at my friends and we just grinned "good luck with that" Shadow stated "Charlie has some tricks up her sleeve" Jaz laughed.

"Charlie?" Carlos asked "don't say it's a boys name. I know it is" I warned "no, that wasn't what i was going to say. It just sounds familiar that's all" "how nice" Jaz stated "i'm hungry" Shadow butted in "when do we eat?" the strange boy laughed "hi I'm Doug, Dopys son" "and I'm Charlotte" I smiled trying to look innocent. "what did you do now Charlotte?" Shadow asked "nothing" I replied

"anyway" Ben interrupted us "you can get your food over there" he pointed to a small building. "we'll be at the picnic tables if you need us" I nodded and the four of us ran to get lunch

"HEY YOU!" oh flip. As soon as we entered the canteen, the boy I had tripped up, Chad I think, was shouting at us. Well maybe more at me than my friends. "what do you want?" Jaz asked her voice dangerously sweet. we she got like that it meant someone was going to get hurt. "you tripped me up you little brat" he came towards us pointing his finger at me. I heard a sharp intake of breath. "you didn't want to do that" Shadow warned "well? you got anything to say, you no good villain child" I felt Shadow grab my arm, but I shook him off. My vision turned red and I yelled and attacked Chad. "CHARLIE!" Jaz shouted but I paid no attention. He had crossed the line. "isn't Charlie a boys name?" that was the last insult. SHadow and Hector were holding me back by grabbing on to my arms, so I did the next best thing.

I kicked him. Hard. Where it Hurts. None of my friends tried to stop me. He had crossed the line by at least a meter. Shadow and Hector let go of me as a load of boys came at us. I did the only sensible thing. I fought back.

The next thing I knew all the boys were on the floor and I was standing in a defensive circle with my friends. I looked around to see Mal, Ben, Evie, Doug, Jay and Carlos staring at us. "Charlotte, your first day and you get into a fight" Ben told me off. "I'm going to have to take you to see the fairy godmother" I sighed and left with Ben.

 **Mal POV**

I looked at Jaz "is she always like that?" Jaz looked me in the eye "normally we would have tried to stop her, but Chad crossed the line. He called her a little brat and a no good villain child and well Charlie hasn't had the best upbringing. Her mother used to say stuff like that to her before she ran. we all knew how personal it was getting so we didn't try to stop her. the last insult was saying Charlie is a boys name" "yeah" Shadow butted in "she almost killed me for saying the night we met. Charlie was trying to hold back her temper. Trust me if she had lost it, Chad would be seriously injured with at least a broken bone. Not just lying on the floor"

"who is her mother?" I asked Jaz looked at the floor "we promised we wouldn't tell. Charlie doesn't want people to know" strange girl that Charlotte. I watched Jaz, Hector and Shadow leave. A strange bunch overall But friends.

"there's something familiar about Charlotte" I turned around "well she does look a lot like you Carlos. Big difference? She isn't scared of dogs" "still I can't shake the feeling that I've seen her before" I rolled my eyes "yes on the island. Come on, lets go find Ben" we walked out of the canteen and found Ben walking down towards happened with Charlotte?" I asked "a weeks detention. Charlotte didn't seam that bothered through. All she said was at least Chad wont bother me there"

"Strange kid, but cute in a little sister sort of way" "I know what you mean Ben" I smiled "she can be really naughty, annoying and disobedient but you can't help liking her. Same with her friends. An unusual bunch, especially for the island, but you can't help liking them" "that's true but Charlotte would look even cuter if she wore something other than black. i mean i know it was important on the island so they could keep to the shadows but here there's no point. the other three wear something that shows their parentage but she doesn't" I rolled my eyes "maybe she just likes that colour E"

"what's betting they were sent to complete what we failed to do" Evie said "100%" Jay said "we spoke with Shadow and he said that that is exactly why they were sent, but they don't want to and only said they would so they could get off the island" Carlso filled us in "smart kids" I concluded "yeah very smart kids. But why were Morgan and Samantha sent?" I asked


	9. Time's Running Out

**Charlotte POV**

I sighed as I got ready for bed. First day and I had detention. Great! Just great! I looked up as Jaz came in "a whole week detention? seriously? on the island what you did would have got an award!" I grinned Jaz could always cheer me up. "hey Jaz can you look after this for me?" I tossed her the book "why?" "I don't trust Samantha" "fair enough" Jaz left the room as I climbed into bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

 **Jaz POV**

I walked away from Charlotte's room, the book heavy in my hands. She trusted me. I walked into my room and shut the door collapsing on my bed, not bothering to get changed. The next thing I knew my door was slammed open and Shadow was at the door

"JAZ!" he shouted "Have you seen Charlie?" "not since last night. Why?" "she's gone!" I jumped up grabbing the book "and her dorm is a mess" "well if something did happen of course she would put up a fight which would explain the messy dorm but who would want to hurt her?" I froze "it's not about her! It's about all of us! She's the only runner with connections in both groups. Whoever did it could have gone for Carlos as well!" I raced out the room "come on! we need to find the others!"

When we got the Charlottes dorm room everyone else was there. "has anyone seen Morgan and Samantha at all?" Mal asked. Oh no! I looked at Shadow. "there's something we should tell you about Charlotte" I passed Mal the book "the full story is in there" I looked at the ground "I'm sorry Charlie, I broke my promise" I muttered "come on" I signaled Hector and Shadow and we ran before they opened the book.

 **Mal POV**

I caught the book Jaz tossed me and watched as they ran off. "strange kids" I looked down at the book in my hands "hey Carlos isn't this your mothers symbol on the front?" he came over "yep, that's the sign of a De Vil alright" I opened the book and two little kids smiled out. On was Carlos, the other was a small girl. "that looks like Charlotte" Evie said

"but that makes no sense" I flicked through the book. The first few pages were of Carlos and Charlotte, then they changed to ones of the runners. at the back of the book there was a folded piece of paper and some writing on the back cover. "This book belongs to Charlotte... DE VIL?" I read aloud. I looked up at Carlos "you have a sister?"

"wait" Evie said "yesterday Charlotte was talking about secrets and whether or not to tell someone. Clearly this is what she meant" "but why would you not know who she is Carlos?" I heard Ben asking "six years is a long time Ben" Jay told him "so many kids on the island died before reaching their tenth birthday. It didn't help that Cruella said she was dead" "someone find Jaz. She clearly knows Charlotte the best" I heard myself saying

Jay ran off to find Jaz. I looked at Carlos, he' been silent this entire time. "what's wrong Carlos?" I asked. He looked at me

"you want to know why i didn't recognise her? why I didn't say who she was? I was told she didn't exist! That I had made her up! the one person who actually care about me left me behind! Then after six years she turns up out of the blue! And then doesn't even tell me!"

"this is exactly how Charlie thought you would react" I turned around to see Jaz "the reason she didn't say anything for six years, the reason she didn't try to find you was because she was scared of your mother. Not because she didn't love you. She missed you so much and it was only her hatred of your mother that stopped her going back. I know Charlie and she was going to tell you, but she couldn't"

I looked down at the piece of paper that had been in the back of the book. I flipped it over "hey Carlos this is for you" I handed him the paper

 **Carlos POV**

I looked down at the paper Mal had handed me. It was a letter

 _Dear Carlos_

 _If you are reading this it means something has happened to me and I couldn't tell you the truth and Jaz had to break her promise. Or Evie stole the book, one of the two. Anyway I' sorry I left you. I never should have done it and I_ _definitely shouldn't have left without saying goodbye but I kept my promise, I came back and If I get out of this alive I'm never leaving you again. The one thing that kept me going before I met Jaz is how you would feel if I never came back. I know mother will have told you some lie about me and what's more you probably believed her but as Jaz will tell you I kept on wanting to go back but the one thing that scared me on the island was mother. Seriously that woman is creepy! Once again I'm sorry I left you._

 _Love you lots, your little sister_

 _Charlie_

"she really missed you" I felt Jaz's hand on my shoulder "when I first met her she introduced herself as Charlotte De Vil Daughter of Cruella De Vil and Younger Sister of Carlos De Vil. She cared a lot" "we have to find her. I'm not getting my sister back after six years to lose her after only one day"

"Shadow and Hector are searching her dorm but we know that it was Morgan and Samantha"

"how?"

"well when Shadow told me about what happened the first thing that popped into my head was that she put up a fight which would explain the messy dorm but when he asked why they went after her I realised that it wasn't personal. It was about us. The villain kids. Charlie was the best to get because she has connections and as it was Morgan and Samantha no one would notice until the morning"

"but why not me?"

"you share a dorm with Jay. He would have noticed"

"JAZ!"I jumped as a wolf cam racing towards us. Right before it crashed into me it changed into Shadow

"we... found... a... note" he gasped "in... Morgan's... Dorm... ran... all... the... way"

"where is it?"

"Hector has it"

"why didn't you bring it?"

"I can't carry it as a wolf can I?"

Jaz just sighed and ran back towards the school with shadow close behind. I raced after them.


	10. What Happened To Charlotte?

**Jaz POV**

I raced towards the boys dorms. We had to find Charlie. I was well aware we were playing into their hands but I couldn't leave my best friend behind. She would do the same for me.

I slammed open the door "what does the note say?"

"if you found this note, we have won.

You will lose, Charlotte is gone.

More important than you knew.

Sometimes the many can't beat the few.

If you want back what you have lost.

You must pay a heavy cost.

Two days from now bring the wand.

And young Charlotte will be found.

If you fail to do as I ask.

Charlotte will only Exist in the past.

Meet me where Mal had her first Date.

And Charlotte will be spared her fate." Shadow stopped reading

"he's gonna kill Charlie!" I froze. My mind couldn't make sense of what he was saying. Kill... Charlotte? "what's this about Charlotte dying?" I turned around to see Carlos. "I have just found my little sister after six years and now you're telling me she's gonna die?" I paced the room thinking aloud.

"we know that it's not personal but why Charlie? If it was the runners they were after any one of us would do, but if it was all the villain kids they could have gone for you as well Carlos. In fact if it all of us they are after i'mm surprised the didn't. One from each group would guarantee that everyone would follow them. Urgh! It just doesn't make any sense!"

"yes it does Jaz" I turned around Hector had spoken "Charlotte is the one who would put up the most of a fight out of us and out of her and you Carlos, she would probably put up more of a fight than you. Especially when she has nothing left to lose!" "what do you mean?" I asked

"you have all seen Charlotte in a fight, she is fierce when protecting her friends and family and if we had already fallen there would be nothing to hold back her anger, her rage, her sorrow at losing those she cares about. Charlotte has always been a wild card. She never makes the same move twice. The one thing that can be predicted about her is she will fight for those she cares about. But if they are gone she wont hold back, her anger will know no bounds. She would tear this world apart for revenge on those who took the ones she loves. Charlotte De Vil is an enemy they can't afford to have. A Charlotte De Vil shattered by loss is an enemy they will never beat. If she is the first to fall they will win, but if she is the last they never will." That was a long speech, especially for Hector.

"do we have any advantage at all?" Carlos asked I smiled "yes. They might know that I often stop Charlie from losing her temper, but she never holds me back" "what? that made no sense what so ever"

"put it this way. If the Runners are represented by the elements Charlotte is fire and I am air. Charlie has her obvious temper that can spark at any time like a fire. Often I am either the breeze helping the fire or hindering it. Like I sometimes hold her back and other times I am with her in attacking someone. But if I lose my temper I am like a hurricane. Something no fire can stop. If I lose my temper Charlie is often out there with me if not there is nothing she can do to stop me"

"what's all this about then?" Ben asked. He had just arrived with Mal, Evie and Jay.

"well. Samantha and Morgan have taken Charlie and they want the wand. We don't want to give it to them but if they don't they are going to kill Charlie but we can't let that happen. We can't give them the wand though because then they will let all the villains off the island and Auradon will fall. But we don't want Charlie to die!" Shadow said

"what?" Mal asked "Morgan and Samantha have kidnaped Charlotte and they want the wand as ransom" I explained. "just leave it to us. we can get her back without using the wand" Hector said leaving the room. I looked at Shadow who shrugged and we both followed him out the room.

I followed Shadow to his and Hectors room. When we got in there he turned to face us "we need to trick them to get Charlie back" I smiled "wolf. Sniff. Track. Find. Free" the boys laughed they knew what I meant. Shadow would turn into a wolf and track down Charlotte's sent, Hector and I would follow him and free her, then we all ran for it. I raced back to Charlotte's dorm to grab an item of clothing as Shadow did his wolf thing. When i got back shadow sniff Charlotte's spare hoodie and Hector and I ran after him. I was not going to leave my best friend behind. We were going to find her!


	11. The Plan Begins

**Jaz POV**

I raced after Shadow towards the edge of Auradon. When we finally stopped we were at the coast. I looked around there was a set of steps cut into the cliff. I headed towards them and a black figure crashed into me and we both crashed to the ground. I groaned as the person on top of me scrambled upright. Her hood falling down as she did "Charlotte?" I asked "oh hi Jaz" "what are you doing?" "running. What does it look like I'm doing?" She handed me a stick. "1 you are going to need this and 2 run" "why?" "they're following me" "who?" "guess. Look Jaz. I know you want to help but the only way you can do that is by leaving me to handle this. So please just go" Charlotte using manners? she was in trouble. "alright. You win" I turned to go, the boys following me "you not coming?" "more fun if I stay" I Knew what she meant. 'I'll buy you some time' "thanks Charlie" I froze. Morgan was coming up the steps. "Go!" I turned and ran the boys close behind. "I hope you know what you're doing Charlie. I really hope you do"

 **Charlotte POV**

I watched my friends leave. I could have used their help but it would have just made matters worse. A whole lot worse. I turned and faced Morgan. I was doomed, all I could do was buy my friends some time. I smiled, Time. The one thing I had on my side.

I looked at Morgan, I smiled, I waved and then I ran, along the cliff side. I just hope the others got away.

 **Jaz POV**

We got back to the castle, The first four were waiting with Ben and Doug. "Any luck?" Carlos asked "Yes, and no" "well, we found her." "but she was being Charlie again" "and she told us to run" "and you listened to her?" "If it wasn't for Charlotte, we would all be dead!" I shouted. Everyone else in the room froze. "Charlie saved my life five and a half years ago when I almost died of starvation, she could have just walked off and left me but she didn't. She could have walked away when we first met Shadow and Hector but she didn't. She could have left us many times when we were almost caught in raids but she didn't. She could have left us when our parents first found us and she was still free but she didn't. Every step of the way she has had our backs, every single time she chose to help us over making certain that she would survive. She could have run the night they found us before we came here but she didn't. She has been there every step of the way and now that she needs us most, you are doubting her judgement. I trust her with my life and I know Shadow and Hector do too. She has been there. EVERY. SINGLE. STEP. OF. THE. WAY. And now it is time we return the favor. If you don't want to help FINE! We'll do it ourselves. But I am NOT leaving her behind! Not now, not ever!" I turned and left the room. "It's time boys. Time to fight"

 **Samantha POV**

I arrived back at the hideout. Morgan was stood at the entrance smiling. "the plan worked, they took the bait now they will fall" I looked at the remote in my hands "the villains will rise again"


	12. The Plan In Action

**Jaz POV**

I looked at the piece of wood Charlie had given me. I looked exactly like the wand.

"only Charlie" I looked at Shadow

"got any white paint?"

"I'll go grab some. Also I have the book."

"brilliant" I looked at the book Shadow passed me.

Tucked inside the back cover was a picture. None of us knew where it had come from. It showed four people staring out of it. Us. The runners.

One was unmistakably Charlie. Her hair was longer and she had a sword hanging from her hip but it was her all the same. No smile played on her lips, instead determination shone out of her eyes. She had on a blue top and black leggings and her arms were marked with many scars.

The next one looked vaguely like shadow, his brown hair was lighter and their were lines round his eyes showing many sleepless nights. he was dressed in a red top and black leggings. From a belt around his waist a set of dog tags hung alongside a pair of daggers.

The third one was me. I could tell from the look in her eyes, Pure anger. Bright blue eyes that seemed to say 'we are not going to back down. not now not ever' the black hair was tied back into a ponytail and she had on a bright green top and black leggings with a quiver on her back and a bow at her side

The fourth figure was almost unrecognizable as Hector. The once short hair was long and fully black. Deathly pale skin and bright red eyes said that he had been through a lot. He had on a white and gold top with black leggings and a belt of knives.

The picture shouldn't exist. we had never looked like that and none of us would ever be seen in those cloths. There was only one explanation, it was from the future. I flipped the picture over. On the back was some writing.

"the freedom fighters. We were once the runners, but we run no more. We will not give in, We will not give up. We will give it we've got. We Will Fight and We WILL win or we will die trying!" at the bottom was one last note

"when you feel like giving up, when you feel like giving in, remember why you started fighting" I put the picture back and started flipping the other ones over. On the back of each one was some writing.

"Friendship isn't about who you've known the longest, it's about who came and never left your side."

"I will ALWAYS come back"

"we might not always get along but we were together now as a group for better or for worse. we were the Runners."

"the only gift my mother ever gave me was my brother" they were all like that, keep going, keep moving, keep living, keep fighting.

"oh Charlie, why did you never tell us?"

Shadow came back

"got the paint"

"good we need to paint this stick" He looked at me,

"so it looks like the wand"

"oh"

* * *

We raced along the rickety bridge, I looked at my watch. Time was almost up! I glanced behind me, Shadow, Hector and Carlos were right behind me. Ahead of us were the ruins and standing right in the middle of them was Charlotte.

"CHARLIE!" I yelled.

"do you have the wand?" I spun around. Morgan was right behind me.

"yes"

"hand it over"

"let her go" He looked at me

"smarter than you look" Morgan snapped his fingers and Charlotte was beside me.

"thanks" I handed Morgan the 'wand'.

"you really shouldn't try to trick someone with magic Jazmin. They can always see through it" I looked at Charlotte.

"SCATTER!" The runners legged it. unfortunately Carlos had no idea what we meant.

"Run for it!" Charlotte grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her.

 **Charlotte POV**

"do you not know what 'scatter' means!" I asked, Carlos shook his head.

"I take it Jaz told"

"yep"

"not so fast" ugh. Why can't Morgan just leave us alone! we were lifted up into the air, I looked around to find the others in the same situation.

"I hate this trick"

"Samantha do the honors would you?" I spotted Samantha standing on the top of the cliff. She was holding something in her hands, it looked like a golden remote.

"oh no. This is bad. This is very bad"

"how?"

"that remote opens up the barrier around the island"

"oh..." I couldn't think of what else to say. There was nothing we could do but watch as Samantha pressed the button, releasing the villains into the world once more.

"we are doomed"


	13. Survival

**Charlotte POV**

I looked at my friends. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know Charlie. I just don't know" Jaz replied. As she said that we were placed back down on the ground. Morgan seemed to have forgotten about us. So we did the sensible thing and ran for it.

* * *

it took us ages to get back to the castle. We had to keep stopping to avoid being spotted by villains, but when we got there the school had already fallen.

"what now?" Shadow asked. None of us knew the answer to that.

"isn't it obvious?" Hector asked "we fight back!"

"how?" That was Carlos

"we are the runners, master thieves and burglars. We are the children of the shadows. There is no lock that can keep us in or out. I say we head to the museum and get the wand"

"so the villains can't get it" Shadow butted in

"I know where it is"

"Then let's go get it!"

The Runners were on the run again, only this time Carlos was with us.

* * *

We made it to the museum, after nearly getting seen five times. Well Carlos was.

"careful, there's a forcefield around it"

"how do we get rid of the forcefield?"

"I have no idea" well that was helpful wasn't it?

"ok. Jaz, Shadow you two go through the museum. Grab anything we could use. Hector, you keep watch, shout out if you see anything. And Carlos you and I can work on getting rid of this stupid forcefield."

After five minutes we were getting nowhere. Jaz and Shadow came back with loads of stuff including five bags. I helped them put everything in bags whilst Carlos went to do something. When he came back the force field was down. I grabbed the wand and shoved it in my bag.

"Hector come on" Hector grabbed a bag and we set off "what now?" Shadow asked.

"now we find somewhere to hide. We need somewhere to train, after all we are skilled at running not fighting and if we want to escape from our parents of good we need to fight back" Hector has been talking more and more since we came to auradon.

"I know somewhere" I looked at my brother "this way" we headed off towards the woods. "I found this place by accident when I was taking dude for a walk"

"Dude?" "my dog" "oh"

"anyway, Here it is" He pulled some bushes away from a rock wall to reveal a hole in the wall. We followed the tunnel down where it opened up into a giant cavern.

"Cool. Does anyone else know about this?" Shadow asked

"How is it still light in here?" Jaz questioned

"One, no and two, no idea"

"ok we're gonna need supplies. Shadow, Jaz you two go out see what you can find. Hector, Carlos search the caverns, see what's in here."

"and what are you going to be doing, Charlie?"

"What I do best Jaz, what I do best" Jaz smiled and shook her head

"only you Charlie. Only you"

"wait, What are you going to do Charlotte?"

"I am going to wind them up Carlos. Make them mad. Rub it in their faces that we got away"

"How? I only just got you back Charlotte. I don't want to lose you again"

"you wont. I know what I'm doing, anyway last time they caught me unaware. They wont get me again"

"How are you going to do it?"

"The Charlie way" I walked back out before he could say anything else.

 **Jaz POV**

I watched Charlie leave. "you really pushed her. I get it Carlos, she's your little sister. You feel like you need to protect her, but Charlie doesn't need protecting. She can look after herself. I don't pretend to know her history. She spent six months on her own, what happened during that time. I don't know. I don't think I ever will know. But I trust her with my life. I said it before and I say it again. I trust her with my life and I will stand behind her every step of the way. If you can't handle her looking after herself, then maybe, maybe you shouldn't interfere with what we do" I turned away

"come on Shadow, lets go" I walked out the cavern, Shadow close behind.

* * *

the local village was deserted so we broke into a store and started raiding, shoving everything into bags.

"how are we going to carry all this?" Shadow asked. I looked around.

"the cart. Fill it and we can drag it back to base"

"on it" I left shadow filling the cart and ran to the sports section. There were lots of arrows at the back along with a couple of bows. I grabbed them all running back to the cart.

"lets go" Shadow nodded and changed into a wolf. I fixed the harness on him and we set off.

* * *

we got back to the cavern. The others still weren't back.

"grabbed some weapons whilst we were out. we can always make more arrows"

"True. I grabbed some knives as well Jaz"

We had just finished unloading the cart when Hector and carlos came in.

"How much did you two grab?" Carlos asked

"when you live on the streets you learn to get things whilst you can. We may not get another chance to grab things like food for a while. Eat the fresh things first. Wast nothing and leave the tinned food for last." hector took charge

"any sign of Charlie?"

"nothing yet. But no sign of villains either. I think her distraction worked"

"I just hope she comes back"

"We all do Carlos. We all do"


	14. The Fall Of Auradon

**Evie POV**

I looked around as the villains came walking into the school. Lots of students were fighting back but nothing stopped the villains. I raced up to my dorm and started shoving things in a bag. Mal was in there doing the same thing. I looked out of the window and spotted a flash of white hair.

"Mal is there anything you don't want the villains to get?" I asked

"Duh"

"Shove it in a bag and pass it here, I can see someone who can help"

"Who?"

"Charlotte" Mal joined me at the window

"Smart kid. Knows how to avoid being caught." She passed me the bag. "I hope you know what you are doing Evie"

"So do I Mal, so do I"

 **Charlotte POV**

I watched as a bag came flying out of one of the windows towards me. I waited to see if anyone would come for it. No one did. I darted forwards grabbing the bag. There was a note attached.

 _Charlotte,_

 _We know you are out there, we also know that you wont get caught by the adults. In this bag are somethings we'd rather they didn't get. Keep them safe._

 _Mal and Evie_

I slung the bag over my shoulder and headed back towards the base. the others would be wondering where I was.

* * *

When I got back to the base, Jaz practically jumped up.

"About time Charlie. We were getting worried"

"I stopped to see what was going on at the school. Good thing I did." I put the back down. "Mal and Evie sent this" I opened it. Inside was an old book and a mirror

"They risked you getting caught for these old things?" Shadow asked "Why?"

"Actually that's the evil queens magic mirror and Maleficent's spell book."

"Two more things to keep safe then"

* * *

 **Jaz POV**

Time passed quickly. It was several weeks before we were seen. Or to be more accurate, before Carlos was seen. Of course that meant that we were all soon seen. I had to drag Charlotte away so she wouldn't get caught. Carlos wasn't so lucky.

The next one to get seen was Hector, which surprised all of us. It was a solo mission so none of us know what happened. All too soon it was just me and Charlotte. Then, I got caught. Neither of us had been expecting it. Neither of us knew how they did it, and I guess we never will. But the fact remains that they did it. The adults found our base. It didn't make any sense. No one but the two of us knew where it was. After we lost a teammate we moved base. It made us harder to find. Harder to track. But they managed it. I'd love to say that they had to fight for hours, I'd love to say that we took out as many as we could. In reality it was over far to quickly. About halfway through Charlie had disappeared with the bag. I told her to run so she did. Run to some hiding place only she knew.

They threw e in with the boys. six months since I'd seen Shadow and a year since I'd seen Hector. Add on another six months since I'd seen Carlos. Shadow grinned as they threw me in

"Six months exactly. we'll probably see Charlie in six months"

"Not if she doesn't want to be caught. This is Charlie we're talking about" Hector pointed out. "She follows her own rules and does her own thing."

"You have a point. She does defy most rules of society. heck Charlie would probably defy the laws of physics if it was possible"

"True" I laughed "She probably would"

Six months later, no Charlie. Nine months later, still no Charlie. We were still in the small room. A year later though we heard something. Charlie had been spotted on the edge of a forest.

Charlotte POV

I stared at the castle in front of my. My team was in there and I was going to get them out. Guards came charging at me. I smiled vanishing back into the woods. There was a back route. I would take that.

Inside the castle it was quite, too quite. I rounded the corner and saw a small girl on the floor. I picked her up. Even if I couldn't help me team I sure wasn't leaving another human in this hell hole to suffer. I grabbed the small girls hand and raced through the castle. I had to find the others. i rounded the corner and saw Jaz tied up. She looked at me and said one word

"Run" I saw the look in her eyes. I could see that she was trying to tell me something else. I looked around. No boys. I froze. _Stupid. Stupid. It's a trap._ I looked back at Jaz.

"I'm coming back for you"

"Run" I did just that, I turned and ran.

Outside I stopped in the woods. The little girl slid off my back. I looked down at the little girl I had rescued. I had failed to get my friends out but I had saved her

"what's your name?"

"Cleo. M' names Cleo"

"Well Cleo. I'll look after you. Your safe now"

"I'm not going back there?"

"not if I can help it"

Days past, I tried again to get into the castle. It was empty. I have to find them. I have to find them. Cleo helped me. Every day we moved through the woods. She was a quick learner. It was her who spotted Jaz at one of the windows in a small town. I looked up at the window. Cleo was right. It was Jaz. That was the good news. Bad news? It was in Jafar's land.

"Stay here Cleo. I have to do this one on my own." Cleo nodded slipping into the woods. She had the bag with her. I took one last look at the forest before heading into town.

 **Cleo POV**

Charlotte had pulled another girl out of the palace. Jafar was mad because of that. I watched the pair embrace laughing and crying at the same time.

"where are the others?" Charlotte asked

"not there" the other one replied

"where are they?"

"Hector is with his dad and Carlos and Shadow are with your mum"

"this is gonna be harder than I thought"

"who's that?" the strange girl had spotted me

"Jaz this is Cleo. Cleo this is Jaz. I tried to get you out, I couldn't. You know that. But I could save Cleo so I did."

"Nice to meet you Cleo" Jaz bent down to my level "Still Charlie it took you a whole month to find me. A whole month?"

"Uh, the going was slow?" Charlotte tried to make an excuse. Jaz just laughed

"At least we'll be able to get the others out together"


End file.
